flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosaic Investigation wall
During his flashforward, Mark Benford saw himself in front of a wall, investigating the GBO. A great number of notes, drawings, photos, maps, and objects in evidence bags, are pinned to the wall, with strings linking some of them to specific dates. In the flashforward The following can be seen on the wall, although there are several more which aren't identified. Objects that have been encountered since the the blackout are cross-referenced: * Eight calendar sheets, each covering one month from September 2009 to April 2010. * A post-it note with "D. GIBBONS" handwritten on it. * A post-it note with "BLUE HAND" handwritten on it. * A post-it note with "FRIENDSHIP BRACELET" handwritten on it. * A post-it note with "BABY DOLL PHOTOGRAPH" handwritten on it. * A post-it note with a drawing of three stars. * A piece of paper with "Deliver by Hand" handwritten on it. * A note with three lines of words printed in French. * A red printing with a quote from Louis Calaferte. * Four photos of the meeting of between Alda Hertzog, and Khalid and Omar, linked to October 6, 2009. * A photo of Rudolf Geyer. * A photo of Nhadra Udaya, with her name attached to it. * A photo of a doll with a burnt and melted head. * A photo of two carnival masks. * A photo of two men, one of which is wearing an old-fashion diving suit, linked to March 9, 2010. * A photo of a black swan. * A photo of two elephants lying down, linked to April 12, 2010. * A painting of a nude form. * A painting of a Hydra. * A drawing of humanoid figures with trunk-like noses. * A drawing of a bird cook. * Schematics of a round machine. * An evidence sheet with Agent Gough's name on it. * An FBI subject case file for Deacon Gibbons. * An FBI subject case file for Alda Hertzog. * A satellite map. * A map with a sticky labeled "BALTIMORE" attached to it. * A match book with "BLUE HAND" handwritten on it. * A clip with "137 Sekunden" typed on it. * A Red Panda Resources banner. * A flyer from "The Crown Cheese Steak" with "HELP US" handwritten in dark red. * A passport issued by the United Kingdom. * A white queen chess piece (destroyed by Mark in approximately March 2010). * A bullet with "NOT TODAY" engraved on it. * A key on a string. * A photograph of dead crows Recreating the wall As a part of the Mosaic Investigation, Mark started recreating the wall in his office, as seen in his flashforward. He put up the calendar sheets, and Demetri wrote four notes, matching the ones in the flash. Thereafter Mark himself drew the three stars. Finally, the photos of Alda Hertzog, Khalid and Omar were pinned to the wall. During the mission to Pigeon, Utah and the encounter with an unidentified man, the chess piece was collected from the Divine Doll Company, as was the photo of the burnt doll. Following the request from Rudolf Geyer to get to talk to Agent Benford, Mark remembered the clip, and was later given the photo of Geyer. Gabriel's drawing Agent Vreede found a drawing book among Gabriel's possessions. The book contains a detailed drawing of the Mosaic Investigation wall. When asked about it, Gabriel says he had been there on a trip. Mark Benford is in his office and trying to figure out the date of the next GBO. He then looks for and finds Gabriel's journal and starts putting the strings where they are supposed to be and identifies 10:14pm as the next blackout. ("Future Shock") External links * http://mosaicmosaic.tripod.com Category:Mosaic Investigation Category:Walls